


Tide

by et_cetera



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Disjointed, Gen, Mental Breakdown, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera/pseuds/et_cetera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anchor only holds a ship against the tide for so long<br/>and Taylor drowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide

an anchor only holds a ship against the tide for so long but surely love may yet save though it has never before.

because i must and so I am. I am Taylor for the girl with loose lips, the girl who is beast, the girl who I may forget yet remember again. I am Taylor for the boy who was torn apart and together again and left behind with my heart I left him behind and now I cannot let go as

I slip from my skin and live the swarm, the beat of a thousand wings a thousand thousands of jewel facet eyes searching, my swarm used to only have such things

a shell that gleams

a wing iridescent

six carapaced limbs

such simple things useful useless 

yet now a hundred heartbeats  _sixteen feet is all it takes_

(please step away oh speaker oh healer i need you to stay away stay stay away from me

(wouldn’t she be so _useful_ )

oh no no)

and bodies obey at my command I am all there is and

_cut ties_ she said I’ll cut them all until I am the mind of the world

I am your mind your hive mind the queen of this catastrophe the one called _Khepri_

I cut ties I cut thoughts I cut myself to ribbons and ribbons to dust and swallow the universe 

I am the rising sun that drives you on I am the falling star that extinguished anguishes

and I cut ties.

I cut ties. I rip and rend and tear and cut

(a memory here a sound there a word a language my mind decaying under its own power)

and I lose and lose and lose and win and fall.

I lose to win.

I lose. 

I’m lost.

 

(I left a lot of things behind _like mercy and morals and myself_ when I came here and i'll leave behind more when i go)

 

I am the one called khepri the architect of your ~~destruction~~ (my destruction?) salvation you will survive.

I am for a girl who speaks I am for a girl who tames I am for a girl who disappears I am for a boy i. for that boy I.

a thousand doors ajar _(and yet none can find the boy I cannot find him there)_ and

through a thousand more I sing with the bird to fill their hearts while

I fill the bodies with my will I carry my mind through despair carry your minds through fear and

(isn’t this better no deserters we can only win together)

cut through despair _destroy_ his despair

and I am the one.

I am the one who wanted something.

The world is strange now and not a single face appears that I can trust I cannot understand the sound of your voice

didn’t I want to see you again did I didn’t I

and I wanted something and yet

now I don’t know

who you are anymore.

I am the one called khepri

I lost the things that taught me

I lost the things that were me

I lost the things that held me.

I am the one called khepri

I used to be someone that used to love someone that used to.

Didn’t I?

I am the one called khepri but.

I am not khepri.

i am.

 

_am i?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at actually writing things  
> kind of venting my heartbreak at the ending of Worm.


End file.
